Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/Ayernam
Ayernam This is likely a completely pointless adminship request, I want to nominate Ayernam, but likely everyone on the Nitrome Wiki already knows Ayernam is doing a superb job, so why even bother with an adminship request? Because I can't break the rules. Anyway, I want to nominate Ayernam. Ayernam is a hard working user on this wiki who has helped out enormously with projects, seeing what needed to be done and doing it, using all his time on the computer to help the wiki (well, at least most of it). He is, in fact, acting kind of how I acted at the Nitrome Wiki when I started up. He not only edited, he did Nitrome game walkthroughs, familiarized himself with source mode coding, among other stuff. That is why Ayernam should be an admin. Actually, for a long time Ayernam has been admin worthy. Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them? If I was given admin rights, I would use them to help maintain the wiki in more ways, such as by deleting pages or images. I would also use them to help with MediaWiki pages, such as those for distributable games. Basically, I would use them in any way I could that would benefit the wiki. What is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki? The main goal I hope to achieve on this wiki is to make every page appear as if it was carefully revised and written, so that it can provide helpful information in a clear and concise way to anyone who would like to read it. That's what a wiki is about, really, helping others learn more about their topic of interest, in this case, Nitrome. In order to do that, we would need to go through the articles that already exist and finalize them (by Revise 4), then perhaps go through them again and fill in any sections that are incomplete or empty, using the category pages for each, respectively. Then we would need to create all the pages that are redlinks, so that every game template is full with existing articles. Along the way, we could add images and videos to articles, as well as to game pages. It's a lot of work, but we are already working toward it as I write this, one step at a time. Additional questions Do you want to become an admin? Yes, if the user to admin ratio and other factors allow it. You seem to follow after the same articles other users recently finish editing. What do you usually look for in an article when it comes to editing them, and why do you make such changes? 05:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I do tend to edit articles others have recently edited. Well, when I edit articles, the objectives from Revise 3 often come to mind, and so I remove unnecessary capitalization, fix grammatical errors, and make sure the page has correct format. Besides that, I also try to add content to pages so that the incomplete or empty templates can be removed. The reason why I make these changes is because I want to make the article presentable for the reader. I often remember back when I wasn't a member of this wiki, and how articles with those templates and with incorrect grammar never really looked good, and often lacked necessary information. What motivates you to make multiple contributions per day? Is it important, in your opinion, to edit Nitrome Wiki on a regular basis? 05:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not actually sure what motivates me to make multiple edits per day. I suppose editing is just interesting and fun, especially when I read articles about things I never knew about Nitrome. And, of course, there is the feeling of contributing to a community, which is enough in itself. Especially a community of Nitromians! I don't think it is important to edit the Nitrome Wiki on a regular basis. I think anyone who contributes, no matter how sporadic their edits are, is helping out a lot. There are a lot of things in life that also take up time, such as school, so it is absolutely understandable for someone to not edit regularly. How would you be able to increase your help to Nitrome Wiki if you become an admin? Also, how much do you know about MediaWiki? Do you think you could help with pages like Community Corner or Wiki Navigation? 13:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I think I would be able to increase my help by being able to update more sections of the wiki. Currently, I try to update the 2013 and Template:News pages, but being able to access Wiki Navigation would mean I could update the tabs as new games are announced/released. Other than that, I suppose I could help maintain more aspects of the wiki as an admin, such as deleting pages/images. I know a moderate amount about MediaWiki. I know a lot about MediaWiki code, such as extensions and parser functions, and some about MediaWiki pages. I would be happy to help with Community Corner and Wiki Navigation. Discussion Obviously. -- 13:53, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Same 15:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Our requests for adminship page is closed, so technically, this request isn't valid. 22:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Shoot. Didn't notice that. So, should I open the RfA, delete this page, then undelete my first edit? -- 22:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm...I'm thinking we should actually make sure everyone agrees with opening the RFAs, because my concern is, do we truly need another admin right now? 23:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Since Emitewiki left, we have a gap open. So, shouldn't we fill the gap? -- 01:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yet, emitewiki leaving does not mean we should have a new admin. It is asaf fact but the number of active users have decreased once again as compared to December 2011 when Emite was nominated. You know, the admin to active user ratio? ::::In terms of admins, with our current number of active users, we should be able to support two active admins. Santi hasn't been online that frequently, and RSK has been busy with life, so we can consider them non-active admins. In this way yes, we can accommodate Ayernam. SQhi•'''User-Emiteyou if you had received express consent from C}}NOBODY, could I check with you if you had received express consent from [[User:Ayernam|Ayernam before nominating him? SQhi•'(talk)71k edit 03:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Oops! No I didn't. -- 02:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of which, what is the user to admin ratio? 02:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) The User to Admin ration is: 6 \over 3 The users brought into this ratio are users who are currently common editors of the wiki. These users are: *Megaphantaze *NES Boy *SQhi *The Mysteryous user *Frostyflytrap *Tigerlegs4011 *Ayernam The admins compared are: *NOBODY *Random-storykeeper *Santiago González Martín So as you can see, we don't have that many users. Ayernam would be a good fit as he would be around as active as I would, and be able to browse the Nitrome Wiki at different times and delete/revert content. -- 15:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ooh, I think you forgot someone. We could have also checked , though I would think the number is flawed. 22:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Personally I find so difficult to read, I wonder why it was even created in the first place. (reset indent)Now, even if we include the members NOBODY has named plus AC4E, when we shift Ayernam to the second group, there would be a drastic changeIf you can't see, shifting Ayernam would result in the user group losing one member and the admin group gaining one in the active user-active admin ratioI will now consider RSK and Santi active admins because they have significant activity in May. It would fall from 2.3 to 1.5. That's nearly one whole number. SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 19:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) '''Oppose' - I have debated over this since this RFA was open, and am still wavering over my decision today. Right now, I don't think this is the right time for Ayernam to be an admin. It feels wrong to support this adminship request for the reasons given in the nomination, which I can tell is a lot of users' ideas as to why Ayernam should be an admin. To give him admin rights now would further encourage this mistaken idea to develop and create this concept that a mass-making editor automatically "deserves" adminship. If adminship is not considered a big deal, it should not be treated as a reward, which is what this RFA is trying to flaunt. Yes, Ayernam edits a lot. Sure, he has demonstrated a passion for helping out the wiki with maintaining articles in the mainspace. That's nice. But that shouldn't be the reason why Ayernam should become an admin. See, Ayernam's past contributions have clearly shown he is more involved with the mainspace. If he becomes an admin, his focus will continue to be in the mainspace, pretty much guaranteed. But NOBODY is already an admin, and his focus for the wiki is in the mainspace. I'm not saying it's bad to have two admins who focus on mainspace articles, but there are other areas of the wiki that both NOBODY and Ayernam aren't too involved in that this wiki really needs admin involvement with, more than the mainspace articles. 05:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm. You did share with me that you feel different admins should focus on different areas of the wiki. I personally feel that to have two admins being involved with the Mainspace should be fine though, as the Mainspace should be the main focus of a wiki, a knowledge base, which deserves the most attention after all. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 17:10, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I feel that the wiki would benefit from Ayernam's involvement with admin-restricted regions of the wiki. Ayernam has demonstrated his willingness to put in hard work, and has done so since he joined up until now. As such I feel he likewise would be able to carry out admin duties promptly, such as deletion of articles and files, and checking through uploaded pictures for duplication, good naming and personal images. He has also meticulously updated Nitrome news on latest Nitrome happenings, and as such would be well poised to update our header to reflect the latest trending content, which was previously undertaken by RSK, and also to add new Distribution Games to the wiki. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 17:10, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I was planning on nominating him myself before I realized NOBODY had already done it. Everyone already probably knows the numerous reasons he should be accepted, so I'm just going to skip the formalities and say "Yes!". The only reason I can think of not to support this nomination would be because of deliberation between Aye and SQhi. 19:45, October 4, 2013 (UTC)